


Hands on the table

by idonthavetimeforthisship



Series: Those Days [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Consensual, Crying, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Not really though, PWP, Painplay, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Sweet, all of it pwp, at least I think so, honey fucked up, i'm awful though, it's all consentual, pain pills, sorry - Freeform, very mildly dubious consent, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavetimeforthisship/pseuds/idonthavetimeforthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mitsukuni,' Takashi's voice was barely above a whisper. 'You embarrassed me in front of our guests. You deliberately disobeyed me, and this is your punishment. Do you understand me?' </p><p>'Yes, Takashi’</p><p>*this is very flawed and i am terrible with commas. whoops.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on the table

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like filthy, bloody, incredibly descriptive, mildly non-con, painful, punishment sex between technically underage cousins, I advise you leave this page.

The room was filled with gasps of surprise over the scene they'd just watched play out. They'd seen Takashi take him by the hand and throw him to the couch and hover protectively over him. What the crowd didn't see was how hard Takashi now gripped his upper arm, (that would absolutely bruise,) or the pure, unadulterated, fury in his eyes. Mitsukuni swallowed hard, eyes wide and frightened, even as he continued to kick, flail and cry, never slipping out of his 'Honey' persona, as Takashi gripped his chin. 

Shit. 

He'd fucked up. 

 

Mitsukuni had known about the cavity for about a week and had been waiting for the right time to play the card on his customers. He still hadn't decided by this afternoon, but the decision was made for him when he'd taken a bite of cake and he'd felt the worst stab of pain yet. He winced unable to stop himself, and considering the timing. He was suddenly exhausted and wanted nothing more than a strong pain pill and a long shower. He didn't think the ladies had noticed, but he saw Takashi who, as always, had his eyes on his cousin, stiffen. Too late now. He'd been very careful to hide it from his Takashi, who would rush him to the dentist to get it taken care of. Mitsukuni hated the dentist. Takashi would certainly blame himself for this, somehow and Mitsukuni wanted to avoid turning him into the uncharacteristically dramatic and protective martyr he tended to become when his small cousin was hurt. It was his job to keep Mitsukuni safe after all, and that included protecting him from from any small pain or slight inconvenience. 

3...2...1...ACTION!

Mitsukuni took a large mouthful of cake, this time exaggerating the discomfort enormously. Suddenly, his corner of the room erupted into cries of concern for his poor tooth. He tried not to look at Takashi as he walked calmly to stand in front of him, grab his hand and extract him from the twins and Haruhi, who were trying, and failing, to get him to open his mouth. Above him, long fingers to pried Mitsukuni's mouth open as he shook his head back and forth forcefully, he knew struggling was an enormous mistake, but he tooth was beginning to hurt in earnest now. Tamaki stood over him to peer into his mouth as well. He briefly considered biting down as the grip on his bicep tighted further, but thought better of it. He wasn't THAT stupid. 

The cavity was confirmed and it was announced there would be no sweets in the club until further notice. Mitsukuni let 'Honey' take over for a bit, crying, screaming, begging them not to take his sweets away. Honestly, he was glad to have a break from cake. It gets a little old after awhile. His feeling of relief was very short lived as Takashi scooped him up roughly into his arms and headed towards the large storage closet they’d turned into a lavish break room of sorts, at the far corner of music room 3, where they kept the costumes, booze, personal items, and an extravagant bed for Mitsukuni to take his naps. Maybe that's all they were doing! Going to take a nap! (Nope) 

 

Kyouya watched them go, studying Takashi as they passed. There was worry etched onto every face in the room. Every face but one. Kyouya wasn't phased by Mitsukuni's tantrum, If there was a real issue, he'd know, but he felt a little bit uneasy. Takashi's expression, normally stoic and neutral, was just a hair over the line towards rage. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it were anyone else. Mitsukuni pissed him off sometimes too. Kyouya had known the two for almost a decade, and he'd only seen that stone exterior slip a few times.. He'd seen small smiles, he'd seen relief, he'd seen anger, and once, only once, he'd seen him cry. He'd never seen him angry with Mitsukuni. frustrated, or exasperated maybe, but NEVER angry. Hell, he'd watched the tall boy beat people senseless in kendo tournaments, or for even the smallest indiscretions or insults towards his fellow hosts. But he'd never seemed to feel anything one way or another. So, naturally, he was a little bit concerned. It seemed different this time. it had been anyone but Mitsukuni in his presence, Kyouya may have worried, but the sweet, child-like Honey could certainly hold his own against anyone...Kyouya snapped himself out of this train of thought, feeling immediately guilty for even letting that cross his mind. Takashi was probably just very concerned and Kyouya had mistaken his anguish for anger. (He wasn't.) But, frankly, that was none of his damn business. He watched the room settle back down and got back to work, ignoring the odd twinge in his gut.

Takashi pushed the door closed with his foot and dumped Mitsukuni from his arms. His quick reflexes allowed him to twist in the air and land crouched, one hand and both feet on the ground. Takashi regarded him in silence as he rose to his feet. "That was a very big mistake, Mitsukuni." he lowered his eyes in shame, trying to avoid the cold, dark eyes on him. "Takashi, I..." the small boy started, ready to grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness, but he was abruptly cut off as large hands rested on his shoulders and spun him to face the large wooden desk Kauro occasionally used to make alterations to outfits and shoved him forward. He stumbled forward and put his hands out to stop himself from running into it. "Hands on the table." He rested his palms on the dark, smooth, wood and tried to fight his instincts to turn and shove him back. A lifetime of training fought this submission, it took every ounce of his self control to stays still. that was the only part of martial arts he'd ever struggled with. 

Unlike Takashi, who could stay in a meditative pose for hours. He was the picture of strength and self control. Absolutely beautiful. But, true to form, when he let that slip he was a remarkably different person and very few people ever saw that side of him. He'd let his guard down with Kyouya in the past. Just the tiniest bit. But things were different with Mitsukuni. He was still very quiet, but sweet and gentle when the situation called for it. He'd hold Mitsukuni closely, kiss him gently, run his fingers through his hair. He'd make love to him slowly and passionately. But he had his days. 

Sometimes Kendo practice was frustrating, sometimes Tamaki, or the twins would be particularly obnoxious, and that little thread would snap. Mitsukuni only knew when it had been one of those days when Takashi would clench and unclench his fists slowly on the car ride home. 

Mitsukuni had developed a little bit of a Pavlovian response to that, something between lust and fear. On those days, they'd get home and head straight to the guest house around the back where Takashi stayed, even though the rest of his family had moved away. He'd told them he was staying to finish school.  
They'd push through the doors, Takashi dragging the smaller boy by the wrist at this point. The door would slam closed and Takashi's hands would be on him before he had the chance to put down his bag. Takashi would drag him to the bedroom and shove him onto the bed. He would quickly remove his clothes while Takashi watched dispassionately. He would fumble with with the buttons on his shirt and pants in his haste and always felt embarrassed by his own awkwardness. On those days there would be no kisses.

Takashi needed to blow off steam and feel in control again. Cruelly fucking 'Honey' out of Mitsukuni and watching that tiny piece of innocence he carefully put on display every day, shatter.It was a hell of a way to get that control back. The first time he'd done this was the first time he'd seen that look on the blonde boy's face. The one that, shamefully, filled his head many times when he would masturbate, Mitsukuni had been afraid of him. Not the sweet little Honey who screamed when he saw a spider. Mitsukuni. Who could kick the shit out of men three times his size without breaking a sweat. Who would demand and take such a pounding that Takashi worried about breaking him. Who would moan as teeth broke his skin and would lick the blood from your lips. That fear in his eyes was a high he'd never imagined possible. He knew he was awful, but that little spark of fear turned out to be the best way he was able to keep Mitsukuni in line, and God knows he needed a handler. That’s how he justified it sometimes.

Takashi would slowly approach him until his pelvis was face height as Mitsukuni sat on the edge of the bed. He'd pop the buttons open and pull himself out, placing his hand on the smaller boys head and pulled him forward. By this time Mitsukuni would have already wet his lips and gotten ready to take him in. Takashi would use his mouth for several minutes, until his eyes began to water and his jaw began to ache, before pulling out and gesturing to the head of the bed. Mitsukuni would obediently crawl up to the pillows and grip the headboard as his cousin grabbed the lube from the bedside table. The cap would pop open and closed a few seconds later. He would breathe deeply and will himself to relax. The hand on his back was the only warning of two fingers entering him. Takashi quickly moved his fingers in and out and held onto his left hip to keep him still. A third finger would be added and once he was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, another click of the bottle and Takashi's slick heat would be shoved inside him. He'd grab a fistful of hair and groan as the smaller boy cried out and tightened around him. He would fuck him roughly and mercilessly.

Takashi was not nice on days like those.  
Although he'd never admit it on those days, Mitsukuni was terrified of him. He never had been before. 

 

SO, he left his palms flat on the wood and took a few deep, shaky, breaths. Fighting back only made it worse, he'd been there. Other than his father, Takashi was the only person who could take him down. And hold him there. He knew if he made a move he would be bent over this table with his arm twisted behind his back, screaming into a huge huge hand. So he breathed.

Takashi glanced at Mitsukuni, propped on his elbows, head hanging down. He was caught between a smirk and a sob, realizing his cousin thought he was going to do this while he was ALREADY in pain. where's the fun in that? 

Takashi walked around the room, turning lights off as he went. The harsh florescents flickered out and the only light came from a small table lamp behind them. The pounding in his head eased slightly. He'd all but forgotten it was there but was starting to inch back in as some of the adrenaline wore off. He heard the refrigerator open and close and the distinctive rattling of a pill bottle...what? His heart began to race again as he heard soft steps approaching him. An impossibly large hand came to rest on his shoulder, wrapping hooking impossibly long fingers around his collarbone and pulling him back to standing. He realized he'd dropped to his elbows. He straightened up, slightly dizzy, headache in full force. He'd never had a cavity before, but he didn't think they'd hurt this much. Even with his heightened pain tolerance, it was AWFUL.

Mitsukuni was not ready for what was about to happen. He was never exactly ready, but this was different. An arm moved around him, setting a bottle of water on the table, pulling it away and brought a small white pill between two fingers. Vicodin. Thank god for Kyouya and his migraines. He immediately opened his mouth to let Takashi place the small, bitter, pill on his tongue and waited for the water to be put to his lips. The moment the pill went down he felt immensely relieved. The pain would stop soon. He heard a scraping sound and let himself be gently lowered into a chair.

"Time." 

Whispered the soft voice behind him, and he let himself go as limp as Usa-Chan as strong hands maneuvered him until he was cradled back into Takashi's arms. Moments later, he was lowered onto the soft bed against the far wall. He curled into a tight ball, eyes clenched shut against the pounding in his head. A gentle hand touched his hair, gently rubbing his sensitive scalp. The hand moved down to softly rub the muscles in his neck, and lower still to massage the knots from his shoulders. Time passed and he felt a warm buzz cloud his mind and slowly relieve the pain in his head and tension in his muscles. The mattress shifted as Takashi stood. He heard the fridge open and close again, and the gentle sound of the cabinet doing the same. Another pill? he didn't need it...a few moments and the mattress depressed again. He was gently rolled onto his back. he looked up into the dark, kind, eyes of the man he loved so dearly. The man who fiercely loved him back. He shyly smiled his gratitude, chastising himself for ever thinking he'd be hurt. Not like that, anyways. Takashi looked down into his lap and the sound of a cap being unscrewed from a glass bottle reached his ears. Mitsukuni pushed himself up slowly as Takashi took a long swig from a bottle of very expensive looking liquor. He didn't know any French so he only knew the liquid was a dark, golden brown. Probably bourbon, that's Tamaki's favorite. Mitsukuni took the bottle from him and took a long swig, enjoying the secondary buzz, the rich spicy taste, and the warmth in this chest The bottle was passed between them one more time and Takashi smiled gently as he closed the bottle and sat it on the bed beside him. Takashi leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Mitsukuni's lips. He returned it immediately. 

The larger boy licked gently at his lips before pushing his tongue into Mitsukuni's mouth as he parted his lips compliantly and groaned as it brushed against his own. Takashi pulled back suddenly. His eyes no longer sweet and gentle, but cold and determined.. Mitsukuni knew this was coming, and knew he deserved it. That didn’t stop his stomach clenching painfully in anticipation. 

They both knew he loved this. 

Takashi looked pointedly at the table and Mitsukuni slid off the bed and walked shakily back to the table. The buzz in his head was a welcome distraction. He placed his hands back where they'd been before and took deep breaths as he felt Takashi approach him. A hand ran down his spine and reached around to unbutton his pants. He heard the buckle of his belt hit the floor and his breaths become more and more shallow. He closed his eyes tightly as Takashi's hands ran over the newly exposed skin.

'Time.'

'Mitsukuni,' Takashi's voice was barely above a whisper. 'You embarrassed me in front of our guests and the other hosts. You deliberately disobeyed me, and this is your punishment. Do you understand me?'  
'Yes, Takashi’

Takashi moved his right hand to Mitsukuni's face, and placed his left hand on the table next to his cousin's. He touched his index and middle fingers to Mitsukuni's lips. He parted them and tried not to moan as warm fingers touched his tongue. He sucked on them obediently, he didn't need direction anymore. He made sure they were as wet as possible, for his own comfort. Takashi hummed approvingly and pulled them out abruptly. Spit dripped down Mitsukuni's chin, but he knew better than to reach up to wipe it away. He knew better than to move his hands from the table. He sucked in a breath when Takashi began gently rubbing his entrance with small teasing circles. He relaxed as best he could, but still gasped as two fingers were shoved inside him. He had no time to adjust before a voice growled in his ear 'Move.' He ignored the discomfort and began to move his hips, fucking himself on Takashi's fingers. 'Faster.' It didn't hurt, but he felt hot tears run down his face. This was humiliating and he knew how he must look, and he lowered his head, trying to stifle his pathetic sounds as he felt Takashi's fingers shift inside him as his next thrust made the long fingers brush his prostate. He cried out and the hand next to his moved to quickly cover his mouth, fingers carefully avoiding the spot that rubbed against his sore tooth. Takashi shifted to pin him against the table with his hips and roughly moved his fingers in and out for a few moments before pressing them all the way in to massage that sensitive spot inside of him much, much, harder than The blonde boy would have liked. His tears were flowing in earnest now, it was agonizing. His body shook with sobs as the pressure increased. He was as hard as he’d ever been, He couldn’t help the small thrusts of his hips, desperate for just a tiny bit of friction. It was humiliating.

He was going to come, but wasn’t ready to give Takashi the pleasure of making it happen so soon, He tried to will it away, but it was too much.His fingers scrambled for purchase on the smooth wood, some way to anchor himself. He could hear the pathetic sounds he was making but couldn’t seem to stop. Two of Takashi's fingers pushed into his mouth, at the same time a thigh was forced between his shaking legs, pressing up and giving him something to grind down on. All the while, Takashi relentlessly massaged that tiny bundle of nerves...and this is where he really, really fucked up. Frustrated, writhing pathetically, long gone. Without thinking, he bit down on Takashi’s fingers. Hard. 

Apparently he was that stupid, after all.

Hot blood coated his tongue and dripped down his chin as Takashi ripped his fingers out of his mouth and ass at the same time. There was no further movement behind him and the gravity of his mistake began to sink in 'Takashi! I'm so sorry, oh-' but he was cut off as his unwounded fingers wound themselves into his hair and yanked his head back sharply as his mouth was covered again, smearing more blood across his lips. 'Shut. The fuck. Up.' Takashi rarely cursed, but when he did, it meant something. 

'If you wanted to play like that, all you had to do was ask.' 

His blood ran cold as the body behind him pulled away. His tears ran streaks through the blood smeared on his face and he tried to calm himself as he heard Takashi spit into his hand. 

Fuck.

He heard the familiar, slick sound of a wet hand on a hard dick.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Without warning he was repositioned slightly on the table as Takashi forced his way into him. He focused on staying quiet as he was fucked mercilessly. There was a sharp pain as Takashi ripped his shirt down his shoulder and bit down, harder than he could ever recall him doing, onto the sensitive skin. Blood ran down his back, ( He was going to have to throw out this shirt) as the hand clamped down on his mouth once more. As the thrusts became more erratic Mitsukuni dug his fingernails into the wood as rough fingers wrapped around his cock.

'Apologize,' hissed a warm breath in his ear and the hand moved from his mouth to press against his throat threateningly. 'Takashi, I'm so sorry! I’m sorry I embarrassed you, I’ll never do it again, I swear!’ The thrusts got harder and less controlled, the hand tightened painfully on his cock, 

'Come for me, Mitsukuni.’

And he did. Hard. 

One more thrust and he felt Takashi spill inside him as he dropped his head to kiss the back of the smaller boy’s neck 

'Mitsukuni, I love you so much.' 

‘I love you too, Takashi.’

They spent a few moments in their post orgasmic bliss , before the larger boy pulled out suddenly, pulling him onto his feet and spun Mitsukuni abruptly before kissing him him quickly on lips before shoving him to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees and looked up at Takashi. He was buttoning up his trousers, lips and chin stained with blood. He'd removed his shirt at some point. He looked down at Mitsukuni, impassive as always, and bent down to pick up his shirt before heading to the bathroom. Mitsukuni sat back on his heels continuing to prop himself up on his hands until he heard the bathroom door open and watched from the corner of his eye as Takashi brushed past him and pushed open the door leading to music room three.  
He wondered if it was obvious, if anyone could tell, but he doubted it. His 'cousin' always did clean up well. 

After a few minutes, he pushed himself to his feet, sore and sticky, and stumbled to the bathroom. On the counter was a clean uniform, two washcloths, one fluffy town, a first aid kit, a glass of water, and 2 more small white pills. With a smile on his face, he gratefully as he washed both pills down with a long swig of water. He examined himself in the mirror. He looked like a murder victim, pale and bloody in the harsh light. He stripped down and turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. and cleaned himself off as best as he could, winching as the hot water ran over the sore spots. He watched in fascination as blood swirled down the drain. He got out and toweled himself off. He dropped the towel inspected his body in the mirror. Bruises were blossoming on his arms and torso. He bandaged his shoulder and slipped into his fresh clothes. Besides his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and messy hair, he looked about the same as always. If anything, he looked like someone who's been crying over a cavity and a missed dessert. If they only knew. He spent a few minutes preparing to be Honey again.

He smiled at his childlike appearance once more before heading towards the door. Feeling a dull sting with every step he took.

Mitsukuni pushed open the doors to Music Room Thee and stepped out. He was greeted with screams of delight and tears of relief at his reappearance. He let himself be swept back to his usual table by his adoring fans and he was Honey once again. He winced as he sat down and glanced over at Takashi. He was Mori again, quiet and gentle. He gave Mitsukuni his usual small nod. no one else saw the fire in his eyes, the smug, teasing, ghost of a smile that told him this ‘conversation’ certainly wasn’t over.

God, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, so if you want a sequel, I'll do it!
> 
> **update, I got a little carried away and wrote this from Takashi's point of view. Is that too pointlessly similar?  
> I gave him a very vulgar inner monolog**


End file.
